Senyuman Terakhir
by Yui Scarlet
Summary: Kaito melihat Senyuman Terakhir dari Meiko.. Dan Senyuman itu tidak akan pernah Kaito lihat.. 'Kau tersenyum seperti malaikat saja, Meiko'/'Aku mencintaimu Meiko'


Hai Minna-sama! Akhirnya Author punya ide juga buat membuat Fanfic.. Well, karena saya sibuk dengan Novel saya. Jadi, saya jarang ke FFN, apalagi buat cerita.. Hiks.. Jadi kangen sama Seniorku.. #Hiksu

Okey, saya akan membuat Fanfic yang berjudul "Senyuman Terakhir" Maaf ya kalau jelek #Bhuagh

Lansung ke Disclamer~

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya nya Yamaha.  
Pairing: Kaito x Meiko, slight Kaito x Miku  
Genre: Romance and Hurt&Comfort.  
Warning: OOC, typo, Kaito POV

.

.

Senyuman Terakhir  
By: HoshiakariKonose Haruka

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Badanku bergetar. Bergetar karena karena angin malam menusuk tubuhku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Aku mempercepatkan kakiku lalu berlari dengan kencang. Aku terus dan terus berlari. Aku berlari ditengah malam hari, dengan angina yang makin lama makin menusuk ke dalam kulitku. Membuatku makin kedinginan. Aku memberhentikan langkahku karena aku lelah berlari. Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah karena tadi aku berlari. Akhirnya, napasku kembali normal. Aku berpikir.. Seandainya kalau aku tidak mengenal gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu membuatku kerepotan. Seperti sekarang. Aku disuruh untuk berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Gadis itu. Aku sungguh kesal. Entah kenapa aku mengikuti permintaannya. Seharusnya aku menolaknya. Tapi, kasihan juga sih kalau Gadis itu sendirian di tengah malam begini dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku mulai berjalan lagi. Seharusnya, malam ini aku berencana untuk bermain atau lebih tepatnya tidur bersama dengan Taito, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, dan Len. Tapi, karena gadis itu menelponku untuk aku menemaninya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku tidak ikut acara tidur bersama itu. Jika aku tidak mengenal gadis itu, aku akan tenang bersama dengan Miku. Ya, Nyaman dengan Miku!

Aku mulai berlari lagi. Berlari dan berlari. Jalanan yang sepi membuatku agak ketakutan. Tapi, aku menghiraukannya. Aku berpikir lagi.. Seharusnya aku tidak bersedia untuk menemaninya atau mengurusnya dirumah sakit seperti memberinya makan, mengantarkannya ke toilet, mengambil plastik kalau dia muntah, dan lain-lain. Itu sangat merepotkan!

Akhirnya aku telah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Aku memasuki Rumah Sakit itu dan meminta izin pada Suster yang bertugas di malam hari itu untuk mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan Meiko. Setalah diizinkan, aku berjalan menuju kamar pasiennya.

-xXx-

Cklek!  
Aku membuka pintu kamar pasien itu. Aku melihat gadis itu, sendirian.. Di ruangan yang gelap. Dia menatap kearah jendela. Melihat bulan Purnama..

"Hai.." Sapaku padanya. Gadis itu kaget dan menoleh kearahku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kaito.." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara Lirih. Aku bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya dia berkata Lirih seperti itu.

"Hm? Kenapa Meiko?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu yang bernama Meiko. Meiko Sakine. Gadis yang aku ceritakan. Gadis yang selalu membuatku kerepotan. Aku melihat Meiko. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Kaito.. Apakah kau selalu kerepotan ya mengurus aku? Maaf ya.. Aku selalu merepotkanmu.." Ucap Meiko dengan lirih dan wajahnya yang sedih. Aku hanya diam.

"Aku selalu membuat semua orang kerepotan mengurusku.. Seandainya.. Penyakit Kanker ini tidak menyerang tubuhku.. Aku akan sehat dan tertawa dengan senang.." Ucap Meiko. Kali ini yang kudengar nadanya sedih.

"Aku ingin menggapai impianku sebagai Penyanyi.. Gara-gara Kanker sialan ini dia malah menyerangku saat aku masih ingin menikmati kehidupan ini.." Aku melihat Meiko menangis. Aku hanya membeku saat dia bilang seperti itu.

"Aku ingin.. Sembuh.. Aku ingin tertawa.. Tertawa senang dan bahagia bersama mu, Kaito.." Meiko terisak. Aku hanya luruh melihatnya menangis.

"Aku.. Tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.. Aku ingin.. Kehidupanku normal.. Seperti dulu.. Selalu sehat dan tidak sakit.."

Aku terdiam. Mendengar pengakuan Meiko.. Meiko yang ternyata selalu tersenyum pada saat dia sakit ternyata dia menyimpan rasa sakit di hatinya.. Ternyata, dia hanya memakai Topeng.. Ya.. topeng.. Untuk menutupi semua rasa sakitnya yang ia pendam.

"Kaito.. Aku mencintaimu.." Aku kaget. Kaget.. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Padahal.. Aku tidak menyukai Meiko.. Aku harus bilang apa ke dia? Aku menyukai Miku.. Miku.. Aku tidak menyukai Meiko. Aku hanya menganggap Meiko sebagai temanku..

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka padaku.. Aku tahu.. Kau mencintai Miku-chan.. Saat aku dengar kalau kau berpacaran dengan Miku.. Hatiku sakit.." Ucap Meiko sambil memegangi dadanya. Aku mengeluarkan air mata. Satu tetes air mataku keluar..

"Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk hidup.. Aku ingin mati saja, kaito.. Aku ingin.. kau bahagia bersama Miku tanpa diriku yang selalu merepotkanmu.. Aku melihatmu tersenyum saja aku sudah sangat senang.." Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku. Entah kenapa.. Aku menjadi.. Sakit dihatiku? Kenapa? Aku melihat kau berkata seperti itu.. Kau merasa sakit.. Sakit.. Tapi kau tidak mau memberitahu rasa sakit itu yang sudah lama kau pendam.. Aku merasa sakit di hatiku melihatmu menangis dan menderita.. Aku hanya membuat dirimu menderita.. Meiko..

"Me..Meiko.. Ja..jangan berbicara seperti itu.." Ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya. Aku merasa pundaknya bergetar..

"Hiks.. Aku.. Tidak tahan untuk hidup.. Hiks.. Aku mau mati saja Kaito.. A..aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Meiko menangis aku hanya menatapnya dengan iba. Hatiku makin sakit saat dia menangis dengan menderita. Aku meneteskan air mataku lagi. Entah kenapa.. Rasa kesalku pada Meiko berkurang.. Aku mulai.. Aku mulai..

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama untuk hidup lagi Kaito.. Itulah yang dikatakan dokter.." Ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan kesedihan. Dia menderita, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Aku hanya diam dan diam.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau aku ucapkan.. Rasanya lidahku kaku karena mendengar semua pernyataan Meiko.

"Kaito.. Jika aku mati.. Tetaplah bahagia ya?" Ucap Meiko dengan tersenyum ceria. Kaito menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kaito? Ini salahku ya membuatmu menangis?" Ucap Meiko terdengar nada nya lirih. Aku menghentikan tangisanku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Meiko.. Kamu tidur ya.. Sudah malam.." Ucap ku pada Meiko. Meiko tersenyum. Aku melihat wajahnya samar-samar.. Wajahnya pucat.. Aku semakin khawatir..

"Iya.. Arigato Kaito.. Kau telah mau menemaniku.." Ujar Meiko dengan senyuman khas nya. Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku pamit pada Meiko karena aku mau pulang. Meiko mengizinkan aku untuk pulang. Aku pun pulang dengan perasaan sedih..

-xXx-

Aku mengingat kata-kata Meiko.. Kata-kata yang menceritakan bahwa dia Menderita.. Menderita karena pahitnya hidup yang dia terima di masa dewasa nya.. Aku sedih.. Entah kenapa.. Biasanya aku kesal melihat Meiko dan sekarang.. Aku kasihan padanya.. Aku ingin mengobati rasa sakit di Hatinya.. Tapi.. Tadi Meiko menolakku dan membiarkan aku bahagia dengan Miku.. Aku merasa.. kalau aku mulai menyukainya.. Meiko.. Sekarang aku khawatir padamu.. Aku ingin mengobati rasa sakit di hatimu.. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum dengan tanganku sendiri.. Aku ingin kamu sembuh dari penyakitmu.. Tapi.. Itu semua hanya Harapan.. Meiko tidak akan sembuh.. Ajalnya akan menjemput dirinya.. Aku menangis di jalan yang sepi itu.. Tak tahan melihat Meiko seperti itu..

-xXx-

"Katio.. Se..sebentar lagi.. A..aku akan.. Ukh!" Ucap Meiko dengan terbata-bata dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dan juga Meiko menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Meiko berusaha mengambil alram untuk memanggil Suster.. Tapi.. Tangannya sudah tidak kuat untuk mengambil alat pemanggil Suster itu.. Akhirnya.. Meiko menutup matanya dan.. Dia telah tiada..

-xXx-

"Kaito-kun, ada Telpon dari Rumah Sakit," Ucap Miku sambil memberikan aku Telpon. Aku mengambil Telpon itu dari tangannya dan mulai berbicara di Telpon.

"A..apa..?" Ucap aku dengan tidak percaya.. Me..Meiko.. Te..telah tiada? Be..berarti.. Di..dia telah.. Meninggal.. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Miku menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa kaito-kun?" Ucap Miku padaku. Aku mematikan Telpon dan lansung memeluk Miku.

"Meiko.. Telah meninggal.." Ucapku dengan lirih..

"A..apa?" Ucap Miku dengan kaget. Aku menangis.. Menangis.. Meiko.. Kenapa.. Kau.. Begitu cepat meninggalkanku..

Padahal, aku baru menyukaimu  
Padahal, aku baru kasihan padamu  
Padahal, aku berharap supaya kau sembuh dan kau akan tertawa senang padaku..  
Tapi..

Kau telah tiada..

-xXx-

Aku melihat jasad Meiko. Meiko yang sudah didandan dan memakai baju berenda berwarna putih. Dengan make up yang membuat wajahmu makin manis. Aku melihat wajahmu dengan sedih.. Kau telah tiada.. tapi.. Kau tetap Tersenyum.. kau tersenyum seperti Malaikat saja, Meiko.. Ini.. Senyuman terakhirmu padaku.. Yang tidak akan kulihat lagi senyuman yang selalu menemani hari-hariku.. Senyuman khas yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu.. Dan juga.. Senyuman bahagia.. Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu aku berdoa..

Aku menyesal.. Menyesal dengan sikapku yang selalu membuatmu sakit hati Meiko.. Maaf..

Aku.. Mencintaimu Meiko..

Sayonara.. Meiko Sakine..

END

Review?


End file.
